hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Meet the All-Stars!
This is the first episode of the fifth season of the series. Plot Someone announces a new season is here. It takes place right where it began, Camp Wawanakwa. The contestant are put on teams. One is not happy when he finds out he's on the villains team. Then everyone is shocked when "The Chatter-Box" is back. They have a math challenge. In the end, the nerd wins for his team. But there is no elimination. Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. 3:38 Amazing Hijotee Let's start over PLEASE DO NOT TALK Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 3:39 Amazing Hijotee * : "Hello guys" * : "and welcome" * : "to Total" * : "Drama" * : "All-Stars!" * : "Today we are now playing our own TDAS" * : "Cus the real one sucked!" 3:40 Lettucecow lag test k 3:40 Amazing Hijotee * : "First..." * : "This season WILL NOT be 13 episodes" * : "This season WILL NOT have first eliminated" * : "This season WILL NOT have Evil " * : "And he WILL NOT win!" * : "Got it?" * : "Okay then" * : "Time for the REAL Season 5!" * : "OUR WAY" * : "Right here" * : "On Total" * : "Drama" * : "ROLEPLAY!" ... Theme song that's longer than 20 seconds * : "Hello there" * : "Welcome to Season 5" * : "Today for the first time" * : "We will have originals and newbies competing" * : "Heroes vs. Villains style!" * : "So welcome back..." SPEAK AS YOU ARE INTRODUCED * : "Alejandro!" * : "Bridgette" * : "Cody" * : "Courtney" 3:44 Glenn31 * : I never agreed to this! 3:44 Amazing Hijotee * : "Dakota" * : "Duncan" * : "Evil Cody" 3:44 Lettucecow * Heh, back again! Ready to win! 3:44 Amazing Hijotee * : "Gwen" 3:44 TrueCobalion * : Back for more carnage! 3:44 Scottney + Fang * Not here! 3:44 Amazing Hijotee * : "Katie" * : "Leshawna" 3:44 Heroic Hippos * ... 3:44 Amazing Hijotee Hello Hippos Your Leshawna too 3:44 Scottney + Fang * I'm not ready for this! 3:44 Amazing Hijotee * : "Noah" 3:44 Heroic Hippos ok 3:45 Amazing Hijotee * : "Zoey" 3:45 BoysCanLikeItToo * : I'm glad to be back! 3:45 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay all of you are on Team 1" 3:45 Lettucecow * Which is? 3:45 Amazing Hijotee * : "You are all heroes" 3:45 TrueCobalion * : HEROES!? How am I a hero!? 3:45 Lettucecow * ...me? Hero? 3:45 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay Team 2" 3:45 Glenn31 * : Of course I'm a hero 3:45 Lettucecow * *conf* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH 3:45 Amazing Hijotee * : "Welcome back..." * : "Beth" * : "Cameron" 3:45 Lettucecow * *conf* Me hero? Really? AHAHAHAHAHA 3:46 Amazing Hijotee * : "Dawn" * : "Eva" * : "Ezekiel" * : "Heather" * : "Izzy" * : "Lindsay" * : "Mike" 3:46 Glenn31 * : It's so great to have Mal gone forever now, he's probably off making out with Justin somewhere 3:46 TDfan10 * : Guess I’m back again :P 3:46 Amazing Hijotee * : "Owen" * : "Scott" 3:46 Scottney + Fang * Villain!? Why a Villain!? 3:46 Amazing Hijotee * : "Trent" 3:46 Lettucecow * Why am i a villain? 3:46 TDfan10 * : Stupid contracts LOL 3:46 Glenn31 * : How the heck am I a villain!? 3:47 Amazing Hijotee * : "and finally" 3:47 Lettucecow * ...how am i a villain? 3:47 Scottney + Fang * Because you like Scott!? 3:47 Amazing Hijotee * : "Welcome back, !" 3:47 TrueCobalion * : Hi again! :D 3:47 Lettucecow * : Hello Dawn, happy to be back again? 3:47 TDfan10 * : LOL Cody just say it, none of us want to be here again :P 3:47 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay you are all on Team 2" * : "and Chef..." 3:47 Scottney + Fang * But, I'm a hero! 3:47 Glenn31 * : *looking at Zoey* 3:47 Amazing Hijotee * : "What?" * : "We are not doing Heroes vs. Villains!" 3:47 Lettucecow * ohhh 3:47 Amazing Hijotee * : "We did that 3 times already" 3:47 TrueCobalion * : Thank god 3:47 Scottney + Fang * We are not? 3:48 BoysCanLikeItToo * : Wwhat is it, Mike? 3:48 Amazing Hijotee * : "Today it's time for new stuff!" 3:48 Glenn31 * : Phew 3:48 Lettucecow * yay 3:48 TrueCobalion * : Finally 3:48 Lettucecow * Hooray… 3:48 TDfan10 * : Great… 3:48 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay team 1?" 3:48 Glenn31 * : So I'm not a hero!? 3:48 Amazing Hijotee * : "What do you want to call your team?" 3:48 Lettucecow * The... um... 3:48 Glenn31 * : Team Courtney! 3:48 Lettucecow * ...no 3:48 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay Prehistoric Pandas it is!" 3:49 Scottney + Fang * the Bomb Squad! 3:49 TDfan10 * : Cool, I love pandas 3:49 Lettucecow * Sure 3:49 Glenn31 * : Huh? 3:49 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay, Team 2?" 3:49 TrueCobalion * : We didn't say that? 3:49 Lettucecow * Pandas are cool 3:49 TDfan10 * : Yeah, I know Cody, they are fluffy and cute 3:49 Amazing Hijotee * : "What do you want to call yourselves?" 3:49 Glenn31 * : Can we be the Psycho Snakes? 3:49 TrueCobalion * : I spot a spider 3:49 Scottney + Fang * The -Partiers 3:49 TrueCobalion * : Arachnid spider 3:49 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay then Alternate Arachnids it is!" 3:49 Scottney + Fang * The dumb Princesses 3:49 Glenn31 * : Seriously? 3:49 TDfan10 * : Thank God they get the lame team name, and not us 3:49 Lettucecow * I don't like spiders… Why isn't working? 3:50 Amazing Hijotee * : "Now time for the island tour!" 3:50 Lettucecow * : Wait Dawn, your not in my team 3:50 Glenn31 * : It's ok Cam, spiders aren't that dangerous 3:50 TDfan10 * : Wait, what? NOOOOOO 3:50 Amazing Hijotee * : "Wait" * : "You guys been here already :P" 3:50 Lettucecow * unless they have lethal poison 3:50 TDfan10 * : Oh well... :P 3:50 Scottney + Fang * How come you choose for us!!! 3:50 Amazing Hijotee * : "Just go to you cabins!" SCENE SWITCHES TO CABINS 3:50 Lettucecow * Ugh, I hate this place 3:50 TrueCobalion * : Same old disgusting cabin * : Still the boring 3:50 Lettucecow * : Cool, the cabins are back 3:51 Scottney + Fang * I hate Trent now. 3:50 TDfan10 * : Oh no Cody, that means that we have to sleep apart again :( 3:50 Lettucecow * : It’s okay Dawn *hugs* At leats we get to kiss all day 3:50 Glenn31 * : OMG you guys need to quit it with the kissing 3:50 Glenn31 * : Yeah, or else it’ll be TDA all over again 3:50 Amazing Hijotee BOOM BOOM 3:50 Lettucecow * : Yes, the cabins are gone! 3:51 TDfan10 * : Awesome! 3:51 Amazing Hijotee * : "Oh no!" * : "The camp blew up!" 3:51 Glenn31 * : Same old disgusting island, same old disgusting cabins 3:51 Lettucecow * Great timing... 3:51 Heroic Hippos * ... 3:51 Amazing Hijotee * : "Ha ha ha" 3:51 Glenn31 * : WHAT!? 3:51 TDfan10 * : Can we get a co-ed cabin now like Season 2? 3:51 Amazing Hijotee * : "Explosivo thinks this place is lame" The Villainous Vulture has joined the chat. 3:51 Amazing Hijotee * : "Thank you Izzy" 3:51 Glenn31 * : I'm calling my lawyers ans sueing this island for blowing up while I'm on it! 3:51 Amazing Hijotee * : "Time for a new camp then" 3:52 TrueCobalion * : My shoes on fire 3:52 Amazing Hijotee * : "What about the McLean Spa Hotel, it's still good" * : "Nope, just leave it" * : "Only winners sleep there" 3:52 The Villainous Vulture What's going on? D: 3:52 TDfan10 * : *conf* Yes, even though me and Cody are on separate teams and our team names sucks, I gotta say that at least this is way better than last season, since Cody is here now :) 3:52 Amazing Hijotee * : "And right now you are all losers :P" SCENE SWITCHES TO NEW CAMP * : "Okay peeps welcome" 3:53 TrueCobalion * : This camp is much better! 3:53 Amazing Hijotee * : "Boys get one cabin, and girls get the other!" 3:53 Lettucecow * well, that was fast 3:53 TDfan10 * : where are we? 3:53 The Villainous Vulture * : Great, another lame island 3:53 Glenn31 * : These are the exact same cabins 3:53 Amazing Hijotee * : "Nope these are bigger" * : "They all have Sleep Number beds" * : "For all you lazy campers! :P" 3:54 Lettucecow * by... 5 nanometers 3:54 TDfan10 * : Hey! We’re not lazy 3:54 The Villainous Vulture * : Hey Courtney, I'm going to rape you (I lied) 3:54 Lettucecow * thats not much 3:54 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *gets in bed* This is amazing! 3:54 The Villainous Vulture * : Oh shut up Cameron *Pushes Cameron over* 3:54 TrueCobalion * : So silky smooth... 3:54 Lettucecow * : OMG just found out that other Cody is back 3:54 TDfan10 * : Yeah, we’ve haven’t seen him since like… Season 1 3:54 Lettucecow * Ow 3:54 Amazing Hijotee * : "The beds are made out of pure " 3:54 TDfan10 * : Ooooo :P 3:54 BoysCanLikeItToo * : *gets up and kicks duncan in the balls* 3:55 Scottney + Fang * *Goes to bed.* Good nighty 3:55 TrueCobalion * : *conf* My first confession in 4 seasons. 3:55 The Villainous Vulture * : Well, I actually LIKE these beds 3:55 Glenn31 * : *jumps on bed* Ohhh yeah, I could get used to this 3:55 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay no one go to sleep this early" 3:55 Glenn31 * : I still don't like it 3:55 TrueCobalion * : Made of BFDI!? Gross! 3:55 The Villainous Vulture * : OW! 3:55 TrueCobalion * : Puffy!? 3:55 Amazing Hijotee * : "It's barely 6:55" * : "Time for a challenge" 3:55 The Villainous Vulture * : Hey Courtney, I'm a loser now, so wanna make out? :P 3:55 Lettucecow * So, we could take a nap 3:55 Amazing Hijotee SCENE SWITCHES TO CAMP FOREST 3:55 Glenn31 * : *gets out of bed and hits knee of it* GAAAAH! *breathes in loudly* 3:56 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay peeps ready for your first challenge?" 3:56 Lettucecow * : Yeah! 3:56 TrueCobalion * : Totally! 3:56 Heroic Hippos * yes 3:56 The Villainous Vulture * : Whatever 3:56 Lettucecow * yep 3:56 TDfan10 * : Ugh! Here we go again *rolls eyes* 3:56 Amazing Hijotee * : "Who's the best host of the show!" 3:56 Scottney + Fang Can someone sub for me? 3:56 The Villainous Vulture * : I am 3:56 Lettucecow * chris 3:56 TDfan10 * : nope it’s duncan :P 3:56 Glenn31 * : Dagnabbit! What's with all these challenges? 3:56 Amazing Hijotee * : "Duncan wins!" 3:56 The Villainous Vulture * : :D 3:56 TDfan10 * : told ya 3:56 Lettucecow * ...but he sucks 3:56 TrueCobalion * : WTF 3:56 Amazing Hijotee * : "Fine then, Pandas win" 3:56 Glenn31 * : *raises hand* Um, Mr Host person 3:56 Lettucecow * :) 3:56 TrueCobalion * : :P * : DARN IT 3:57 Amazing Hijotee * : "Both Duncan and Cody are on the same team" 3:57 The Villainous Vulture * : :D 3:57 TDfan10 * : yeah he’s on your team, Cody 3:57 Lettucecow * oh 3:57 Glenn31 * : I need to take my meds! 3:57 Lettucecow * wonderful... 3:57 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay then no elimination" 3:57 The Villainous Vulture * : I forget what team I'm on :/ 3:57 Amazing Hijotee * : "Bye bye" 3:57 Heroic Hippos * bye 3:57 TDfan10 * : wait, what it’s over? :P 3:57 Glenn31 * : I NEED MY MEDICATION!!! 3:57 Amazing Hijotee THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED